<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet Love Story by J_Hwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072036">Bittersweet Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang'>J_Hwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Divorce, F/F, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years into their marriage, they thought that everything would be fine. But both are too naive. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>7 years into their marriage, they thought that everything would be fine. But both are too naive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being married at the young age of 21, both Yoohyeon and Yubin thought they would last forever. Both young and stupid in love, acting impulsive. And now both turning 28, struggling with their job just to pay off their rent, arguing every day, every night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon graduated with a degree in photography work as a freelance photographer. One downside of being a freelance is the unstable income every month. One month you can get a lot, but there will be another month where you get almost none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin majoring in music producing, now working as a music producer at a small entertainment company. Stable income, but not enough for her to feed and pay off rent every month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yubin, I really wish you could accept the offer, it’s a good offer and the pay is big too.” Her manager called for her and told her about the offer she got from one music company abroad, they are willing to pay double, no, triple what Yubin was paid now. But she hesitated. Sure her marriage with Yoohyeon hitting the bottom of the ocean now, but she still loves the other girl dearly, and the thought of leaving her alone hurting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Yubin is in deep thought, her manager said, “Think about it, talk to your wife.” She said before dismissing Yubin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Should I? Should I not?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yubin is in deep thought when Yoohyeon walks into their shared room. A week after Yubin’s talk with her manager. Not realizing that her wife is now sitting beside her, hand holding some documents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snaps back to reality when her wife gently shakes her, asking if they could talk. And she weakly nods, having a bad feeling about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yubin, we both know that this marriage isn’t going anywhere. Let’s just end it.” Yoohyeon said, cold and straight to the point, dropping all the nicknames that she used to call her with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha...What are you talking about?” Yoohyeon silently hands her the documents that she was holding, showing what is inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Divorce Document* written on the paper, all filled, signed by Yoohyeon. “You just need to sign it.” Yoohyeon calmly said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, babe.” Yubin tried to reason. “Just sign it and get it over with, Yubin. We know this marriage ain’t going nowhere.” She retorted. Yubin unwillingly holds the pen and places her signature on the bottom of the paper, closing her eyes and sighing when Yoohyeon stands up and leaves the room without glancing back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, don’t you?” Yubin asks her the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for the best. You won’t move forward with me by your side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accept it Yubin, and go. Go after your dream and don’t let this marriage hold you down from chasing after it. Do it for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Yubin accepted the offer, moving to a new country, starting her new life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 years of marriage ends just like that. It hurts, but it’s not the end, Yubin hopes. Sure they did get divorced. But one day in the future, when both are mature and stable enough, she hopes they could once again have what they used to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the meantime, this is a bittersweet love story.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>